Arget
by Xiah-sensei
Summary: Silver. Beautiful, ethereal, unreal. Silver was not an eye colour of Humans. Biorn should have realised this. But Vrael, Vrael the beautiful Dragon Rider who had appeared out of no where had flipped her world upside down. What is a girl to do after the leader of Dragon Riders claims to be her father and she has a little baby dragon to look after?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this new story. I love Eragon, not so much the other books (I can't seem to get through Eldest... so boring) so I wanted to make a multi-chapter (hopefully a short one I'm never good with long ones) fic with my own OC! You'll like my OC, she's real nice :D and the main heart throb is Vrael O_o but he's young in this so it's all good :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Background info on how old Biorn is:**

10 human years = 25 elf years = 18 human/elf years

1 year = 1.8 / year

* * *

_**Arget**_

**Prologue**

Ilirea and Gil'ead, at this time, were run by the Riders and inhabited by elves and riders alike. Humans were new to the land of Alagaësia. The Golden Age of the Dragon Riders had ended with 'The Palancar Crisis' and the humans were still treated with caution.

The Broddring Kingdom was established with Thanebrand many villages and towns, even a city or two and the Elves lived alongside them in peace with most of their kin living in the forests of Du Weldenvarden where the humans were forbidden to go. The

Doru Areaba within the island of Vroengard was established by the Riders as their capital after they made Humans part of the Blood-Oath. Elves were not happy about the decision and so Rider Anurin moved the Riders.

And so, this semi-peace continued. Rider Anurin ruled from Doru Areaba and Utgard and in total there were more Riders than anyone could count. Every year two or three dragon eggs would travel from the dragons in the Hadarac desert and through all of Alagaësia in search of the next generation of Riders. Sometimes it would take years for all of the eggs to find their Rider and it also wasn't unusual for an egg to exceed that time. One egg, dark grey in colour with silvery white veins running along its surface, had been waiting for over three hundred years for its Rider, the oldest of the eggs that the present Dragon Rider's have in their possession and the biggest mystery.

A baby girl was born to Isilda and Biornulfr the Fisherman in the village of Bullridge and she is where this story begins. The girl's name is Biorn.

**Chapter 1 – Beautiful Scales**

The year: 7350 AC. Bullridge was a small village situated on the west side of Ramr River and equal distance from both Gil'ead and Ilirea. The town was famous for its fresh water fish which was the most booming industry in the area at the time.

The sun lit the early morning with cold light and the wind was slow and scarce. The perfect day for fishing.

Bullridge was only a mile from the river and my house half a mile away. The river swelled into what could have been a large lake but the river lead off at either end of it making it the Ramr. Father and I had built a wooden pier with a roof which reached about a quarter of the way into the swell. Under the pier was a metal box hidden from view from travellers and thieves alike. I reached down under the pier to bring the box up and flipped it open. I retrieved a large woven net and placed the box back under the pier quickly.

I glanced back toward the house across the grass lands. Bullridge bordered a wooded area that could hardly be called a forest. Game was sort after and meat was hard to come by. The only way a hunter could find food would be to travel to the Spine and even then it was fraught with danger and the journey was long and arduous.

I smiled when I saw my father trotting toward her on his horse. I cupped a hand around my mouth and called to him, "Come on, father! By the time you reach the pier all the fish will have swum up river!" I laughed.

Biornulfr, my father, reached the pier with an amused smile on his face. "You know very well that mother will not let me leave unless I'm riding Winter, Biorn."

I rolled my eyes, "of course, it's because of your obvious ill health." I teased slinging the net over both my shoulders.

Father dismounted and went under the pier for the box, "don't tease me too much, Biorn, I get enough of that from your mother in the morning."

"I am sorry, father." I said with a smirking glancing out over the crystal blue waters. "I will punish myself for my insolence later."

"That's my girl." He said with a smirk of his own. He had another dark grey woven net around his neck much like mine. "I think a few lengths of the Ramr will suffice."

I chuckled as we made our way down the pier, "What a tyrannical father I have. Oh, how will I cope?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way," Father chuckled ruffling my already messy auburn hair. "You know, your mother is going to be furious when she sees you haven't brushed your hair, especially with our trip to Ilirea so close."

I shrugged as we reached the end of the pier and threw our nets into the boat tethered to the end. "I'm sure she'll be fine once I give in to wearing a dress."

As we steadied the boat my father looked at me sceptically, "wear a dress? I must admit that will certainly put her in high spirits but what has caused such a change in attitude, might I ask?"

I tapped my nose with a fore finger and grinned at my clueless father, "it's a big day, father! Think of all the people to impress! Like the Riders for instance."

Father chuckled a little, "oh, I see. So are your mother and I to receive a happy announcement after the ceremony?"

I blushed awfully red, "father, don't say such things! I'm not interested in a Rider being _interested _in me! I just want to meet one of there dragons briefly. Imagine it, father! Me meeting a Rider and their dragon! I can hardly believe we're going to the ceremony!" I clapped my hands excitedly as father rowed us out into the swell a little more.

"Of course we're going." My father said sounding affronted, "your grandfather was taken to visit Ilirea at the time of the new Riders by his father when he was just a little older than yourself."

The excitement for the day was growing and I could hardly believe that in just two short day's time father and I would be sitting in the grand palace in Ilirea and witnessing the choosing of the Riders by their dragons. It was such an honour and a privilege. "I can't wait to go!"

"I know, Biorn, I know. And just think, once we've finished today's work we'll be a whole day closer to the ceremony and seeing the Riders." Father winked at me sneakily and I feigned indifference.

"Well, then," I said haughtily as we reached a rock outcropping in the centre of the swell. I climbed atop it and threw my net into the river. "Let's get working."

"Cheeky little girl." Father muttered with a smile as he rowed down river.

I placed the cord end of the net under my feet as I sat on the rock and waited. Fishing was very much a waiting game and it required patience my mother didn't possess.

Once again I began thinking of the dragons. The Dragon Riders would most likely fly over Bullridge on their way from Gil'ead to Ilirea. The Elder Dragon Riders would visit the different Kingdoms of men to keep the peace and make sure the humans weren't threatening it. Once the ceremony to choose the new Dragon Riders came all nobles gathered to the grand palace hall of the late King Thanebrand and all the nobles sons would be presented to the eggs to see which would hatch, if any. I'd always wanted to be a Rider, ever since I was little but I knew it was impossible. The best I could do was to make connections with the Riders and then I would be able to mix with the dragons. That was my true wish, my dream. Women were not allowed to be shown to the eggs. It was the human custom. Human Riders were always men, it had been so since we joined the Blood-Oath a hundred and forty one years ago and the tradition has not changed. Among the Elder Riders there are seven elves and three men. Of course I felt cheated that women were not allowed to be presented to the eggs but even if women were allowed my low status and inferior birth would be enough to make me an unsuitable Dragon Rider. Unless you were of noble birth or rich you couldn't go within the palace walls during the ceremony. But even with this rule many would travel from far and wide to glimpse the Riders and the eggs as they parade through the streets in celebration. The whole day is one enormous festival and because it only happens once every fifty years people make the most of it. It is just short enough that at least every person can celebrate it in their lifetime and just long enough that it makes everyone very excited.

I felt movement from the cord leading to the net and I smiled. It felt like a million tiny vibrations but I knew that the more little twitches there were the more fish had been caught.

I glanced into the sky to see if I could spot a dragon stretching its wings. It was midday so the Elder Riders should have reached Gil'ead by now and would probably be meeting with the Gil'ead city Council which ran Gil'ead while the King was in Ilirea. I spotted a dark shape flit across the sky in the clouds above and I gasped and dropped my net unexpectedly. I watched as the obvious form of a dragon looped twice then took off again in the direction of Gil'ead. I stood with a grin blossoming onto my face and cupped my hand around my mouth like earlier, "father! Father did you see that?" I called behind me, "a dragon! That was a dragon, wasn't it?"

"Biorn, your net!" My father shouted back.

"Oh, carp! My net!" I gasped and plunged head first into the depths of the Ramr. I scooped up every corner of the net and swam back to the pier. I grappled with the edge of the pier and hoisted myself onto it, my hair dripping down to my sides. I lifted the net, now a sack shape, and plonked it down onto the pier beside me.

"Sorry, father!" I called to him still panting a little. I turned to my catch only to see I'd caught two. That was just pathetic. "What have you got?"

I could see my father laughing from his boat as he hoisted his catch onto it. My mouth opened in shock. "All your catch I'm assuming!" He shouted over to me. But there were far more fish than I'd caught and I felt a little stab of jealousy.

"That's not fair, if most of that was mine!" I called annoyed, more at myself than him.

"You know the rules, Biorn." My father called, he was rowing closer now he had enough fish to sell to the traders and gypsies. "Your catch, your money."

I pouted childishly when my father reached the pier. "Yes, I know."

I placed my feet on the side of the boat as he pulled it up alongside the pier. I threw the two fish into his teeming net and jumped back into the boat. Father looked at me questioningly from the shore and I answered, "I need the money because I want to get something nice from the traders later."

Father nodded and smiled, "alright then. I'll bring you out some lunch and we'll leave for the traders after supper."

I nodded with a smile and waved him off, "go on then. I have to dry off in the sun and I'd prefer to do it alone."

Father bowed mockingly and threw the catch over his shoulder, "good luck."

I rowed out down stream a little to see if I could get the same catch as my father. Under the blistering sun my clothes dried and so did my hair. I lay across the seats and stared up at the clouds while my net stayed tethered to the boat. I felt the boat move a little closer to the pier and realised I'd caught something. I slipped carefully into the water again. Opening my eyes I let them adjust to the murky waters before I could find the edges of the net. I carefully pulled down the edge of the net that allowed the fish to swim in and there was mass panic inside the net. Letting out a few bubbles of frustration I swum under the net in order to meet the other side and seal the net. Some fish escaped but they always did when I fished this way. Most of the net would be on the river bed and there would only be an arch of about an two to four inches in the netting available for the fish to venture into. It worked most of the time and it got my lungs used to holding my breath and gave me swimming time. I clasped my hands around the neck of the net-sack I'd made and smiled widely at the fish inside. There were many and would fetch a good price. There were even some salmon in there!

I looked up just in time to see something large and shadowed snake through the water toward me. By now my lungs were beginning to scream for air but I refused them letting out another stream of bubbles. The creature stopped short and I noticed its long neck was craned so it could better see me.

I was terrified.

_Could it be a sea serpent?_ I thought in wonder as the beast swam closer. Suddenly I let out a large stream of bubbles in the form of a gasp when the creature became a large, blue dragon in my vision. I stared in awe at its shimmering scales from the light of the sun and the dragon snaked its head directly in front of my face. Face to face with this magnificent beast I almost forgot I had to breathe but reality came crashing down when I opened my mouth – to breathe or say something I wasn't sure. The dragon's eyes darted from the sack of fish swimming frantically in my hands back to my eyes and I immediately understood. I let a few carp and a trout wiggle out of the bottle neck I'd made and they tried to swim away. They didn't get far. With a great snap of its steely jaws the dragon had all three fish securely in its mouth. It lifted its head and I saw its neck bulge slightly as it swallowed the fish. The dragon raced toward the surface and I did the same.

I gasped when my head breached the surface of the river and I swam over to the boat, which had drifted slightly downstream. I threw the fish in before me and clambered into the boat. I desperately looked around the riverbank searching for the blue dragon but it was no where to be found. Defeated my shoulders slumped and I tied the sack with numb fingers. _What an incredible experience though!_ I thought but with a tinge of disappointment, _I should be grateful and happy that I've finally seen a dragon up close but I'm still disappointed I couldn't have seen it fly._

With a heavy heart and a heavier fish burden I casually glanced to the Eastern riverbank. My heart stopped. Sitting on the riverbank, larger than anything I'd seen, was the most magnificent creature I'd ever seen. The dragon's scales glinted in the sunlight and its pale grey eyes staring directly into mine. With a nod of the dragons head it beckoned me forward. I was almost too mesmerised to move but I rowed the boat a little way down the bank and walked the rest of the way to where it was. The magnificent creature bowed its head in greeting and turned its body until it faced me completely. The dragon was the width of a fat hill and as tall as a mountain. I was hyper aware of the size difference between the two of us as we stared at each other.

I decided to break the silence. "I suppose your Rider is in Gil'ead?" I asked clasping my hands behind my back politely.

The dragon nodded slowly with a swing of its glorious white head.

I nodded, "so are you hunting around here?"

Another nod from the dragon, its eyes twinkled with amusement in the daylight.

"I'm sorry but there isn't much game around here. I suppose that's why you were after the fish. Would you like some more?" I asked already reaching for the sack.

The great dragon shook its head, long and slow strokes.

"Right, I see." Silence fell as the dragon continued to stare down at me. I had absolutely no idea what the dragon wanted but I waited, just in case something happened.

When I was sure nothing was going to happen I asked, "Was there anything in particular that you wanted?"

_Thank you_.

I blinked, dazed and took a step back in confusion. _What on Earth just happened?_ I thought, completely confused.

The dragon lowered itself to lie on the floor in front of me and then lowered its head still further until we were on eye level with each other.

_I said thank you, child._

The confusion suddenly changed to terrified awe. _You're speaking to me in my mind?_

The dragon nodded, _I wanted to speak with you but I didn't know how protected your mind was, I now know it was not._

I nodded slowly eyes still as wide as saucers, _oh I see._

_You have very beautiful eyes. Silver isn't an eye colour I would freely associate with humans. _The dragon commented with a mental chuckle. It was all very strange.

_Oh, do I? I hadn't noticed really. _I thought back to her with a little blush.

_Yes. I should imagine you attract males constantly._ The apparently innocent comment left me with burning cheeks which I wasn't sure would ever cool.

_That's very blunt of you. _I countered.

_I'm very honest. _The dragon commented with another chuckle, _I'll take it as a compliment._ _My name is Umaroth. _The dragon said. _And yours?_

_I'm Biorn. _I replied fiddling with the cord of my sack.

Umaroth bowed his head and I bowed in turn, still a little out of sorts. _I'm delighted to make you're acquaintance Biorn. You don't hide much of your character from your thoughts. It is a nice change._

_Um, thanks, I think. _I said with a little nervous laugh.

_Actually_, Umaroth said licking his sharp teeth and glancing once more at the fish in my sack. _I wouldn't mind another one or two, five if you could spare them._

"Of course!" I said going to grab some fish from the sack. I didn't check what I'd given him but I thought I saw a salmon in there. I winced a little when the pink fish disappeared into his mouth but didn't mention it.

After I'd fed him the fish I sat down and we chatted for a while. I asked him about his home and his Rider and he asked me about my upbringing and my family. It was a surreal but lovely conversation and I was saddened when Umaroth said he had to go.

_When Vrael and I are flying over I will be sure to stop off here and see you again. I like you, Biorn, which should mean a lot more to you than anything else I've said. Vrael will be very interested to meet you._

I beamed a large smile at his sparkling eyes, _you can't imagine how long I've wanted to see a dragon. I never imagined I'd be able to speak to one and you are far more delightful than I'd ever anticipated. You are beautiful too._

Umaroth lowered his head in acknowledgement, _well done, young one. Flattery is the way to a dragon's heart._

I grinned at his retreating back and he took off with a _farewell_. His powerful wings carried him high and I couldn't help the wonderful fond swell in my heart. The sun shone through the membrane of his wings and I could see veins I hadn't know had been there. It was incredible. I felt a little faint.

"Biorn!" I heard the distant call of my father. I turned to see him galloping toward the Western riverbank with a little satchel attached to the side of Winter's saddle. "What are you doing over there?" He asked when he reached the riverbank, a frown firmly drawing his eyebrows together.

I cupped my hands around my mouth, "I'll tell you when I get over there. Hold on!"

I almost jumped into the boat I was so excited to tell father what had happened. When I reached the pier I tied up the boat so quickly it almost got carried away by the current. I snatched up the fish and ran to the opening of the pier. "You will never guess what just happened!" I squealed when father dismounted.

Father caught me just as I jumped up for a hug. "Oh, really? Did you see another dragon?"

I released him with a disappointed snort, "oh, so you can. Oh but it was much better than the other time! The dragon was swimming in the Ramr! And I was in the Ramr too and I gave her some fish and then we talked for ages and I gave her some more fish and then she said that when they are flying over Bullridge they're going to come and see me again!" I took a deep breath, panting a little at the far too long sentence.

Father's eyes widened, then narrowed, then closed completely with a sigh, "okay."

I let out a surprised laugh, "well, I wasn't expecting that response."

He opened his eyes and he looked worried, "dragons don't just _talk_ to people. They only ever speak with their Rider. That is cause for concern."

My smile faded, "does that mean there is something wrong with me?"

Suddenly father's mood changed completely. He laughed loudly, breathlessly and hugged me tightly, "no! No of course not! It's just… I've never heard of a dragon to mind-link with anyone other than their Rider."

"Oh, I see." I said pulling away but still keeping a firm grip on his arms, "but that doesn't mean it's impossible, right? I mean, Umaroth wanted to thank me for giving him some fish. That's not bad, is it?"

Father tucked a small strand of hair behind my ear and smiled down at me fondly, "no, of course it isn't. But," He said his expression turned serious and firm, "I don't think you should tell anyone else about what happened, okay? Just to avoid any complications."

My shoulders slumped, "you mean people thinking I'm a freak."

Father sighed and pulled me in for another hug, this one comforting, "no, they'll ask questions. You're not a freak. If anyone asks we'll say that we know the Rider. Who is the Rider, by the way?"

"Vrael." I answered automatically.

"Ah," Father said quietly, "interesting."

"Interesting?" I asked against his chest. Hugs really were the best things in the world. People should sell them.

"Don't worry about it, dear." He said dismissively, "Here." He reached over with one arm to untie the bundle and brought it closer to me who was still firmly attached to him. "Lunch?"

I smiled up at him, "thanks, father."

He kissed my forehead affectionately and handed me the bundle. "No problem, Biorn. Now," He said pulling away and going to mount Winter. "I'll go and tell your mother that we expect a guest in the next two days and you can go sell your fish to Toric. Be quick though, I think he plans to close early today."

"Okay!" I called as father galloped away. He waved behind him and I hoisted my fish-sack onto my shoulder, ready for the trip into Bullridge.

It was getting dark by the time I reached the outskirts of Bullridge. The village was alive with people of all shapes and sizes. The tiny village was just a semi circle of houses and shops facing our house and the Ramr in the distance. In the centre of the Coronation Square in the middle of the semi circle of houses and shops was a large well with torches burning brightly on the roof of it. The woodland around the village was home to a few hunters' family houses but most either lived in the village itself or on farms that were close enough to the Ramr to have access to irrigation. As I approached the village I heard distant singing from a campfire surrounded by colourful gypsies. I turned to look at them. Their caravans were located just next to the last house of the semi circle on the right side and the gypsies were all sitting on makeshift seats around the fire either singing or dancing around the fire. I smiled a waved and they waved back with a few whistles and shouts of greeting. I turned away from them and jogged closer to the well. Gypsy caravans were common but I'd never seen so many. There were more campfires than the one I'd seen. There were some in between houses but most of them were just outside the village all packed together. The traders' caravans were separate from the gypsies and were placed by the well shielding most of the village from view. I slipped through a gap in between the ends of two caravans and stood in the Square. People were sitting on the well chattering happily and I waved to a few people I knew. I rounded the well without getting into any conversations, which was hard. All people kept doing were asking me questions and I had to dismiss them quickly because I could see Toric begin to close his shop. I ran full pelt toward him and just managed to stop before he close the door in my face.

"You're a bit late, Biorn. I'm closed." He crossed his muscled arms over his chest with a raised brow.

I gazed up at him imploringly. "Please, Toric! I lost my first catch to my father this morning! I need the money today."

He rolled his eyes, "I hate it when you use those eyes on me."

I grinned and followed him into the shop. It was only after the door closed behind me that I realised what he'd said. I blushed thinking back to what Umaroth had said to me, _you have very beautiful eyes. I should imagine you attract males constantly._

It wasn't that difficult to disguise my heated face once inside the butcher's shop. "I caught some salmon today."

Toric looked up quickly, "Let me see?" I piled the fish into the snow filled container he'd placed on the floor in front of my and he whistled appreciatively. "That is a good catch."

"Yes, I think the dragon scared the fish downstream for me." I said distractedly thinking again of Umaroth's shining scales.

"Dragon?" Toric asked suddenly very serious, "you saw a dragon?"

"Hm?" I asked turning to see his almost suspicious face. "Oh! No, I just meant, dragons. Because I know the Rider's are in Gil'ead and, you know, the dragons… hunt."

Toric still looked suspicious but took the explanation. "Alright, then." He grunted with exertion as he picked up the large bucket of snow and fish. I followed him out into the back room covered from wall to floor with meats and fish and herbs.

"So, are you going to come to the well later? The gypsies and traders are still setting up their stalls." I asked standing at the doorway.

Toric dropped the bucket and looked up at me dusting off his hands, "yes, I think so. I'll have to convince Mari to come too." He winced and looked down.

I looked on at him with sympathy. Their mother had left them when they were no older than five and their father had been lost in the Spine when he was hunter a few years ago. They are still trying to come to terms with their losses. Toric ran the Butcher's shop in his father's stead while Mari worked with my mother sewing dresses and fixing clothes for the villagers and other travellers.

"I could speak to Mari for you, Toric." I said walking away from the door.

Toric looked up with a large smile, "would you? Thank you, Biorn. You're such a great friend." He turned and hugged me rather unexpectedly.

Caught off guard all I could manage was a small pat on his shoulder. "It's no trouble. Mari is my friend too. I'd like to help if I can."

He released me, "oh, yes, your money." I nodded and followed him out into the shop. He drew a leather pouch from under the counter and handed me ten crowns.

I stared wide eyed at the amount. "This is too much, Toric! I only brought two dozen fish!"

Toric smiled warmly and closed my fingers around the money, "take it. I know you're going to Ilirea in a few days and I know how much it means to you. Save some for the trip."

Suddenly filled with affection for Toric I hugged him across the counter. "Thank you, Toric!"

"No problem," He murmured into my hair, "now," He said pulling away, "if you could get Mari to come to the well we'll be even."

I grinned at him, "of course! It's as good as done."

I left Toric in the shop and jogged up the rickety wooden stairs to their rooms. I found Mari in her bedroom. The room was plain with wooden walls and flooring, a wooden working desk was in the right hand corner and her straw bed was placed against the left hand wall with a wooden chest with a lock on it at the foot of it. Mari sat on her knees in front of the chest. The lid was closed but the lock hung open on the latch. She held crumpled, brown paper in her hands. I knocked gently on the door and Mari's head snapped up to see me.

"Oh, Biorn! You scared me half to death!" She exclaimed clutching at her heart with one hand and the papers with the other.

"Sorry," I said coming into the room and sitting lightly on her bed. "How are you?" I asked gently.

Mari's chocolate coloured eyes left mine and focused once again on the parchment in front of her. "Not good I'm afraid."

And suddenly I realised what she held in her hand. They were letters from her father. This must have been the day he'd left for the hunt. "Oh, Mari," I whispered coming around to kneel beside her, "I didn't realise it was today." I said softly putting an arm around her shoulders.

Mari's head twitched in a fast nod and she sniffed. "I thought that this year might be different but it isn't. It's been three years but it feels like only yesterday."

I hugged her closer. "I know." I said, "I always feel like this on the day my grandfather died. It never gets better, Mari."

Mari let out a broken sob, "but I thought it was supposed to! Time heals all wounds, doesn't it?"

"Only the physical," I replied, "wounds of the heart never quite heal."

Mari nodded again jerkily and sighed, "I don't want to go out, Biorn."

"I know you don't." I said with a small smile, "but you must."

I stood and she looked up at me questioningly. "Why must I?"

"Because," I said tapping my nose with a wink, "I'm going to buy a scarf for our trip to Ilirea."

Mari stood suddenly with wide eyes, "what do you mean 'our' trip?"

"I mean," I said taking my friend's hands and smiling widely, "You, Father and I are going to Ilirea."

She smiled disbelievingly, "you're teasing me."

"I am not." I said with a blinding smile, "In fact, let's go and invite your brother. I'm sure he won't object to seeing an Elf for the first time."

Mari's eyes lit up, "we'll see elves! How incredible will it be?"

"And Dragons, don't forget the dragons." I said jumping a little in my excitement.

She rolled her eyes and punched me lightly on the arm, "you and your bloody dragons. I think they should just make you a Rider and be done with it."

I laughed, "yes, that's likely to happen." I said sarcastically.

"What are you two so excited about? Someone was bashing about so loudly the neighbours complained." I turned to see Toric leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and an amused smile on his lips.

"Well," I said pulling Mari over to him, "Mari has just agreed to come with me to Ilirea in a few days." I said carefully afraid of his reaction. Toric was very protective of his sister and he might not approve of her going all the way to Ilirea.

As expected Toric's eyes hardened but his smile didn't falter, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Mari's smile did falter, "Biornulfr is taking us, Toric. You trust him, don't you?"

His eyes flickered to me and I dared him with my eyes to say otherwise. He swallowed, "Of course I trust him." He said finally, "I just don't want you getting hurt or worse. Ilirea is a big city and we're not really welcome there."

I rolled my eyes, "ordinarily we wouldn't be but it's the Blood-Oath festival! Everyone is welcome!"

"Well, apart from the dwarves." Mari said with a chuckle.

I snorted, "They wouldn't come even if they were invited! Look," I said turning back to Toric, "it will be so much fun plus you're invited too."

Toric frowned, "I don't know." He said, "Who will watch the shop? With all these gypsies about there are bound to be a few who decide to break in."

"That's a good point," Mari interjected.

I sighed in defeat, "alright then, so you won't come but Mari wouldn't be inconvenienced at all! She could even bring in some more work for mama!" _And I really wanted him to come,_ I thought disappointed.

"Please, Toric!" Mari pleaded opening her eyes very wide.

Toric frowned even deeper, then sighed, "What is it with you women and your _eyes_?" He murmured to himself. "Alright, fine. You can go."

Mari squealed and I smiled wide, "good choice!" I said clapping him on the shoulder. He rolled his eyes and endured Mari's gripping hug.

"Now come on otherwise we'll miss the traders." Toric said extracting himself from Mari and pulling us toward the doorway. This was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

**SO**

**What d'ya think? Good? Bad? You wanna kiss me or strangle me? FEEDBACK PWEASE.**

**Love you all even if you don't review, alerting and favouriting make me smile too :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here you go **icesong180 **this is just for you coz your so nice :) Have fun at the Hobbit and tell me how it went :D after I've seen it of course ;)**

**Right so yeah, this is the second chapter, enjoy! :D**

**btw, there is a love triangle that goes on here, I like a lot of love ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Vrael's Visit**

The rich aroma of chestnuts roasting on an open fire filled the air as Toric, Mari and I reached the well. A large fire, almost as big as a small bonfire, rose up on the side of the well closest to the traders' caravans. People were sitting around the fire holding sticks with food speared onto the ends, cooking them while others sat chatting and exchanging goods.

"Oh good," Toric said placing a hand on mine and Mari's shoulders, "we haven't missed the story-teller."

He steered us to a slightly less full log by the well and we sat, waiting. Soon I saw my parents and bid farewell to Toric and Mari reluctantly. My hair was still a mess and mother would definitely have something to say about it.

I reached them when father was busy talking with a supplier of fishing tools. "Mother," I greeted with a warm, slightly nervous, smile and a hug. "I haven't seen you all day. How did your day go?"

My mother frowned at me disapprovingly, "you haven't brushed your hair today."

"I know, mother, I am sorry but–" I winced when she yanked me down to sit on the log in front of her and to my utter embarrassment started brushing my hair. "Oh mother, no!" I cried but she wouldn't let me move. She'd just pull my hair if I so much as twitched.

"It's your own fault." She chastised, "You had plenty of time to brush it out before you went… out."

I nodded with another apology. I could see Mari and Toric from the corner of my eye giggling at me from behind their hands. Well, perhaps Toric wasn't being that girly but he was still laughing! I sighed in defeat letting my mother comb through my wild auburn hair. Having your mother brush your hair in front of dozens of strangers was _not_ how I wanted this evening to go. I thought back to what she'd said before. She hadn't said 'before you went fishing' she'd said 'before you went… out' which could only be because of her disdain for my work. She'd never liked that I preferred to fish than sew and she always told me off for not trying to make Toric interested in me. If he wasn't, then he wasn't and there wasn't anything I could do about it even if I did want to. I sighed and glanced over at him again. Mari and Toric's attention was taken by a juggler who was juggling several different dangerous looking knives. Toric's eyes crinkled beautifully when he laughed, which he was doing right then. I sighed again and turned back to the man in front of me who was too busy negotiating the price of a diamond ring to notice the wonderful entertainment around him. I hadn't been in love with Toric that long. It really started when Toric's father disappeared. It was difficult for him to cope but after everything that he'd been through, his father's disappearance, him having to take over the shop and look after Mari he was still so strong. Only then had I admitted to myself that I loved him differently than I would a friend or even a brother.

"There," Mother said finally, "beautiful."

My mouth quirked up in a little smile, "thank you, mother."

She pushed my hair over my left shoulder and reached around to give me a peck on the cheek. "No problem, darling. After all, our hair is our best feature."

I smiled up at her just as the story-teller emerged from the apothecary shop. The man with a bell spangled coat and hat entered the ring and stood in front of the bonfire. Every person went silent as they waited for him to speak and I moved closer to the man by my side in order for my mother to perch on the end of the log. Father stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. Everyone stared at the story-teller and waited.

Suddenly the man reached into his pocket and threw his hand toward the fire. With gasps of horror and awe the bonfire rose higher than ever changing from a warm yellow to a blood red. The fire died back to its original height and the crimson colour faded back to yellow and orange. The man began to speak in hushed tones;

"I will now tell you about why we celebrate. Why we celebrate the Dragon Riders! The peace-keepers of our land! The story begins with the elves and following their arrival in Alagaësia from Alalëa made the grave mistake of viewing the dragons as mere animals. When a naive elven youth hunted and killed a dragon as if it were game, and presented it to the others, the anger of the dragons was aroused, and they ambushed and slaughtered the elf in retaliation. They then united and assaulted the entire elven nation." The man threw up his arms suddenly and a gasp ran around the crowd as he shouted, "Caught unaware, the elves attempted to reconcile the situation and explain the misunderstanding. Despite their efforts, however, they did not have the means of communicating with the dragons, and the dragons' onslaught continued unabated. At first, the elves fought mainly in their own defence, but ultimately the fierceness of the dragons' offensives demanded they make a strike of their own. Soon, a full-scale bloody war was raging." His tones returned to his hushed manor, "The war lasted five years, during which time great losses were sustained by both sides. One example of this was the Stone of Broken Eggs. In the dead of the night, elves attacked a mountain dragons used to roost, killing many dragons and destroying their eggs." Then with a jubilant cry he exclaimed, "Eventually, a young elf named Eragon came across an abandoned dragon egg and upon realizing the benefits of raising a friendly dragon; he kept the hatchling as his own, naming it Bid'Daum. The two formed an inseparable bond, and when Bid'Daum became strong enough, he and Eragon travelled across Alagaësia, acting as negotiators between the two races. As a result of their efforts, treaties were then signed that brought peace to our war-torn Alagaësia. Du Fyrn Skulblaka, The Dragon War, had ended." By this time people were cheering quietly and the man's large smile brought warmth to the fire that no one could explain. "To make certain that war would never again envelop the land, elf and dragon worked together to form the order of the Dragon Riders, peacemakers and ambassadors between each and every race. Eragon became the first Dragon Rider, and the order rose to such prominence that the Riders gained respect and honour greater than that given to Kings.

"Later, after the Golden Age of the Dragon Riders, Humans stumbled across Alagaësia running from our most hated enemy, the Ra'zac! Man hunters and monsters we fled from them and found the land we reside in today, Alagaësia. Rider Anurin, leader of all Dragon Riders, accepted us into the ranks of Dragon Riders by entering us into the Blood-Oath to keep peace with all our races. Elves, although reluctant, have also accepted us and so we celebrate. We celebrate peace, prosperity and happiness which could only have been possible through the noble and glorious work of our fabled Dragon Riders." I shuddered at the mention of the Ra'zac. My grandfather had spoken of them often and what monstrous creatures they were. _I do hope I'm not unfortunate enough to meet them._ I thought as everyone began to pack away for the night. Chattering merrily with each other it seemed like the perfect evening, and it was in many ways, but I'd hoped to tell Toric how I felt today. I glanced over to where he'd been sitting and saw he'd already gone. Disappointment flooded my senses and I sluggishly helped a rotund, short gypsy woman and a tall, thin trader put out the bonfire.

My mother and father rode Winter back to the house and I trudged along behind them still feeling low. It was pitch black now and most of the campfires that lighted my way there had been put out and cleaned up. There were dim candle flickers from the windows of caravans and I suddenly realised I'd forgotten to buy a scarf. If possible, my shoulder sagged even more as I trudged back to the house. The ground was invisible from my height but I could see small torches lighting the outside of my house which would help somewhat. As I got closer to the light I realised with a jolt that someone was sitting outside on the bench by the door. It was Toric. Surprise made me stop before I became visible to him. He held something in his hands and he was staring up into the sky. I glanced up to try and see what he was looking at but all I saw where stars. I stepped cautiously into the ring of light and Toric started. "Biorn!" He said standing and fiddling with the thing in his hands nervously.

I smiled cautiously, "yes, that's me." He cracked a nervous smile, "So, what are you doing here? I thought you'd gone home with Mari."

"No," He said suddenly, perhaps a little too loud. _He really is nervous_, I thought with a quizzical frown. "No, I went to buy something first."

My eyes widened, "oh I thought the traders had packed up after the story."

"They were. Packing up, I mean." He said, still jerky and nervous. "I just managed to catch one of them before he packed up."

"Oh, I see." An awkward silence fell between us and I edged toward the door to my house. "Right well, I should probably get some sleep. It is going to be a tiring day tomorrow."

"Oh, yes. But I have something for you." He held out the cloth in his hand quickly and I stepped forward nervously and took it.

The fabric was silky smooth and there wasn't much of it. "Oh!" I cried breathlessly and stared up at him, "You got me a scarf?"

In the light of the few torches I could see his pink cheeks and I smiled inwardly. That was a good sign. "I knew you wanted one and… so I bought one for you."

I looked down at it again. It was a pale colour that wasn't quite visible in the light of the torches but the pattern, swirling leaves, vines and flowers was beautiful. "It's beautiful." I said quietly, "Thank you." I reached up and gave him a one armed hug.

Unfortunately I realised my mistake when he took longer than necessary to pull away. He pushed his face into the crook of my neck and I blushed horribly feeling his breath against my heated skin. "You will come back, won't you?"

I forcibly made him pull back so I could look him in the face, "Of course I'll come back! My home is here."

He nodded, "yes, I know. It's just…"

Realisation dawned, "Is this about your mother?" I asked quietly.

He looked into my eyes sadly, "it might be." He admitted gripping my tunic with emotionally driven fists.

Pushing aside my mental barriers I reached up, cupped his face in my hands and said, "I'm coming back."

Toric was still frowning, "my father always said that you were like my mother." Shock and hurt made my eyes go wide and I began to pull away. Suddenly Toric realised the implications of what he'd said, "No! No, he didn't mean it like that! He always told Mari and I how free spirited our mother was and she just couldn't live a life in a boring little village. He meant that you were just the same – not that you'd abandon a young family," he said firmly when he saw the scepticism on my face, "he meant your thirst for adventure and new things. He said that's why you are so fascinated by dragons, because you have a fascination with the unknown and dragons are about as unknown as the stars in the sky." He chuckled at my utterly bewildered expression. "What I'm trying to say is that…" His expression turned serious again and he winced, "that if you did decide that you didn't want to stay here…"

"Don't even say it." I said firmly, eyes hard. "I'm not going anywhere, okay? I might be obsessed with dragons but I can see them whenever I want flying over the Hadarac desert so there are no worries there."

Toric seemed to visibly relax and he leaned his head in closer to mine so our foreheads touched intimately. "When you return," he began, swallowing around the lump in his throat. His nervousness made me struggle to hide a smile, "would it be… in my interest if I were to…" He stared into my eyes, almost searching for something. His face was getting ever closer to mine, "if I were to…"

"If you were to, what?" I asked in a whisper as his hands moved to rest on my lower back.

"If I were to court you?" By this time our lips were so close I could just barely feel the brush across my sensitive nerves.

"I must say that does sound like an interesting prospect." I admitted with a sly smile as I snaked my arms around his broad shoulders, "I don't think we've tried that since we were children."

Toric smiled wide, his eyes never leaving mine, "and even then, you wouldn't marry me."

"You never know," I said smile fading slightly as the tension between us increased; "my answer might have changed with time."

Toric's eyes widened a fraction and his breathing increased. I slid a hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck and his eyes closed. "How long have you felt like this?" He breathed when I began stroking the hairs on the back of his neck fondly.

"It's been three years since I realised." I whispered just as his lips fell to my neck. He pressed the softest of kisses to my pulse and I almost convulsed in his arms. We'd never been this close to each other. "And you?" I asked trying desperately to keep my voice from shuddering with every kiss he left on my sensitive skin.

"Since before I can remember." He murmured.

Suddenly and loud crash made us both pull apart. Startled I turned to see my mother standing at the door with my father, looking very angry, standing beside her.

Toric's grip on my tunic fell away completely and he gulped nervously. I stood my ground waiting for them to speak.

"Toric, dear, it's getting late. Why don't you go back to Mari? I'm sure she's prepared you some dinner." My mother said sweetly from the doorway. I stood rigid as Toric glanced from me to my parents nervously.

"Of course," he said, flustered, "I will see you tomorrow before you leave for Ilirea."

My father grunted the confirmation and Toric turned with a nervous smile and a nod back in the direction of the village.

"Stay safe!" I called out after him. I saw his silhouette wave at me before he disappeared completely into the darkness.

And without warning, my parents exploded.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" My mother cried just as my father shouted, "How disgraceful!"

My mother rounded on my father sternly, "would you see your daughter an old maid? This is good! I knew she was not so beautiful for nothing!" She cried circling me in a gripping hug, leaving me winded and gasping for air.

"No, it was Toric's behaviour I think is the most appalling!" Father shouted again. "He just stood there, where he knew we could see him, held you inappropriately! Well, I will not have it! No man that dishonourable will have anything to do with my daughter!"

"Father!" I cried in disgust, "Toric is anything but dishonourable! How could you say such a thing?"

Father glanced from both my mothers' and my shocked and horrified expressions before beginning to pace in front of the house.

Mother took my hands and kissed them affectionately, "go into the house, Biorn. Your father and I must talk alone."

I nodded and hurried into the house and up the stairs to my room. Whenever they wanted to 'talk alone' it always ended with them kissing and other… things happening. So, I buried myself in my bed and waited until sleep finally came, hoping against all hope that father hadn't scared off my one true love.

The sun was bright and warm and because of the amount I'd received yesterday I didn't need to go fishing anymore. I shielded my eyes with my hand and searched around the sky for a familiar white dragon. I sighed in defeat for about the hundredth time when I saw nothing. My mother was busy cooking whatever she could that would keep for a few days. It would take about a day to ride to Ilirea and then we would spend the night there with a friend of my mothers and ride home the next day. I was far past excited to meet Vrael. I was so overexcited that I had been pacing in front of the house for a solid hour waiting for their arrival and if they wanted to reach Ilirea today they must have left Gil'ead by now. It was already noon!

I'd already been into Bullridge to try and find things to do and after helping the healer for a few hours and Toric moving some crates – thank goodness he hadn't been scared off. He'd simply said 'it's a fathers' job to care' and then changed the subject.

Waiting for a Dragon Rider was probably the most irritating thing in all of Alagaësia. _Not only do I have to wait in the hot sun, and so close to the Hadarac it is _very_ hot, but I also have to wait for _hours_!_ I thought in frustration sitting underneath the overhanging terrace in front of the house. I was impatient to see Umaroth and his Rider. I'd never met a Rider and I was very excited.

"Are you going to wait there _all day?_"

I turned to see my mother looking at me disbelievingly from the doorway. I shrugged, "maybe."

She sighed, dusted the ground beside me and sat down. "I don't understand you sometimes."

I snorted. "You never understand me."

She glanced at me sadly, "I do. More than you may think."

I rolled my eyes and pulled my legs up to my chest. "Of course."

She sighed and turned to face the white hot sky with Bullridge shimmering in the distance. "I used to be fascinated by dragons too."

I scoffed but glanced at her from the corner of my eye, just to see if she was serious. She looked serious. "You're not joking." I said turning to look at her fully. "You really were? But I thought you hated that I liked them so much!"

She laughed bitterly, "I do." She glanced at me again before turning back to the landscape. "My fascination took me somewhere I didn't want to go."

I frowned at her, worried. "What do you mean?"

"I will tell you no more." She said, standing.

I stood too, "wait! You can't say something so cryptic to me without explaining yourself!" I cried, frustrated. "That just isn't fair!"

Mother paused at the door and turned back to me with a pained smile. "You have such beautiful eyes, Biorn." She came forward, cupped my cheeks and kissed me lightly on the forehead. Then she hurried back into the house and closed the door. Confused and bewildered I stood before the house in a daze. What had she been talking about? And why did she mention my eyes? _Why has _everyone_ been mentioning my eyes lately? _I wondered in anger. Is _there something wrong with me?_

I wondered down to the river to think. I peeled off my leathers sandals, rolled my trouser legs up to my knees and let my feet dangle into the water while I sat on the end of the pier. The cover overhead provided protection against the heat of the sun and it let my brain cool off so I could think properly and letting my feet splash about a little letting the cool spray hit my face and bare arms. Mother had been acting really strangely since I mentioned that we were going to be visited by a Rider and their dragon. She'd been cleaning like a maniac but that wasn't all too dissimilar to how she normally is so I'd dismissed it. It hadn't been unknown to me what everyone thought of me. I was a little mystery in this small village. Nobody seemed to understand my love of dragons and up until just now I hadn't even known my mother had once shared that love. Everyone in Bullridge concentrated on more _important _things than dragons, Dragon Riders and elves. They were more concerned about when the next harvest was coming in and if the weather would permit a safe hunting trip into the forests of the Spine or even the Beor's if you were brave enough. Toric and Mari's father used to tell us the most magnificent stories about the creatures that lived in the Beor's; giant goats and even bigger wolves and boars the size of houses! None of the other villagers believed him but being young and impressionable as we were, we believed every word he said. The BeorMountains were just one of the many places I wanted to visit and hopefully Toric, Mari and Bay would come along. Bay was another boy our age from the village. His parents were originally from Surda but migrated north to be closer to the Ilirea and Gil'ead. Bay's mother, Con'ti, grew up in the city and preferred town life to rural even though she gave up that life to live in the country with her husband and young son. Con'ti and my mother often took Mari and I into Gil'ead and Ilirea searching for bargains and gossip. It bored me to no end.

I smiled thinking of my fond memories of travels to Ilirea. It was a beautiful city filled with white washed buildings and a sparkling palace in the centre of the city. I'd heard that the palace was so large the archways were big enough to fit two large dragons through! It seemed like an unbelievable prospect but dragons were as high revered as the Riders themselves and so would be treated the same in a human domain.

A shadow suddenly passed over my knees and I snapped my head to look up at the sky. A dark shape was circling down in between the river and our house. I jumped up with a gasp and ran to the end of the pier, not caring that my trousers were still rolled up and my calves and feet were wet.

I ran fast to the house and was there in virtually no time already opening the door and yelling to my mother and father.

Large gusts of wind, dust and sand billowed under the dragon's wings as Umaroth landed. I covered my face with my hands as he blocked Bullridge from view and only dared to peek when I heard a loud thud as Umaroth landed. I covered my eyes again and winced when I saw the bright white scales. I glanced again, having got slightly used to the brightness, and began to walk forward. My parents were still hustling about in the house.

Umaroth swung his large head about and shook his body freeing sand and dust from his scales. I waved to him, "Hello!" I called jogging over.

Umaroth bowed, _Greetings, child._

There was the dull thud of boots hitting the dry ground and Umaroth lifted his beautiful white wing to reveal his Rider.

Vrael was not at all what I'd been expecting of an elven Rider. He _was_ tall but his hair was black as night and reflected a midnight blue tinge. His skin was an olive colour and he wore a long navy blue cotton, sleeveless coat with a white cotton shirt and black trousers tucked into his black leather boots.

From the paintings I'd seen of Rider Anurin the visage of Elves had been a lot different. Bleached blond hair, pale grey eyes, pale skin and green robes had been the only pictures of Rider Anurin I'd ever seen, on tapestries and paintings. This Rider looked foreign and exciting. He strode toward me with an expressionless face. I didn't quite know how to react when he stopped in front of my and lifted my chin with his hand. He turned my face from side to side, tucked my hair behind each of my ears and released my chin. I frowned in confusion and after some brief hesitation his face blossomed into a glittering smile. "Biorn." He held out an olive hand for me to shake, I did. "I am Rider Vrael. Umaroth has told me a lot about you."

I nodded with a smile of my own, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rider Vrael."

Vrael opened his mouth to say something else but just then both of my parents came bursting out of the door of the house. Vrael turned to them with a smile. He was a lot more expressive than I'd been told Elves would be.

He held out his hand to my father and kissed my mother's hand. "Greetings, Rider Vrael." My father said. "I must admit it is quite an honour to see you and also quite a surprise. Tell me, what is you reason for visiting us so close to the festival?"

Vrael's smile was still genuine and happy but I sensed some reluctance to his answer, "I was… intrigued when Umaroth told me he'd spoken to a girl in Bullridge. I just had to meet her." He glanced at me again with a wink.

"Right!" My mother said suddenly, a little too excited I should think, "Lunch is almost ready so why doesn't Biorn show you to our pier for a while and then I will get my husband to call you in for lunch. Does that sound okay?" Vrael nodded and I beamed at my mother. "Brilliant." She said kissing me on the cheek and patting Vrael on the arm. "I will see you two later. Come on, dear."

Umaroth had taken off, probably at something Vrael had told him, and was making for the Ramr. We started walking the same direction and I was so bursting with questions I couldn't pick one from the other. Finally, I chose a select few to start for.

"What is it like in Doru Areaba? How did you train when you first become a Rider? What is the bond like? How does – "

"Hold on a second." Vrael chuckled. "I love your enthusiasm but you've really got to slow down. I could hardly pick out the questions you were talking so fast!"

I had the decency to blush. "Oh, sorry." I smiled at him in apology which he returned politely. "The only things I know about Riders and dragons are from my father, the odd books and watching the wild dragons over the Hadarac."

Vrael nodded with an impressed smile, "That is very interesting. Do you watch the wild dragons often?"

"Oh, yes!" I said enthusiastically, "All the time! I can picture almost every dive and manoeuvre in my head. I even came up with names for a few of them!"

Vrael looked extremely amused at this. "Really? Do tell."

"Well, alright, if you insist." I said with a chuckle. "Come on, we have to be able to see them before I can tell you."

Not really knowing why, or perhaps just not caring, I started at a run to the pier. Soon after I heard the gentle thud of Vrael's boots following me and turned to see his effortlessly catch up to me. "You are very fast." He commented with a smile.

I turned proudly. "Yes, I am. Fastest in the village." I said still panting slightly.

The sun was slightly behind us at this point so it wasn't difficult to see the dragons. It was about time they went hunting. "This is the best time of day to see them." I told him as we reached the end of the pier. Vrael looked a little wary as he moved to the end whereas I wrapped an arm around one of the poles holding up the roof and hung off the end with my other hand protecting my eyes from the glare.

Suddenly I noticed one of the dragons pull up into a crescent shape in the air. "You see that dragon? He's pulling up to dive. He's spotted something." Just then the dragon dived down to the ground. "I call that the 'duck dive' because that is exactly how ducks do it."

Vrael chuckled, "How interesting. But don't tell Umaroth that, he'd hate to be compared to a duck."

I rolled my eyes and squinted out at the desert. "Everyone's got vanity problems."

"You know, I think you'd make a very good Dragon Rider." Vrael said still looking out across the Hadarac. "Half of what it takes to be a Dragon Rider is dragon care. I should know. Umaroth is very high maintenance. Most people back on Vroengard feel sorry for me."

I laughed and glanced back at him sceptically, "That is not true! When I spoke to him he seemed the loveliest character."

"Oh, he is," Vrael said, his expression serious but his eyes laughing, "It's a pleasure to be bonded with him, he is, however, vain and in constant need for attention."

I frowned with a little smile, "can't he hear what you're saying?"

Vrael laughed, "oh yes, he'll tell me off when we get to Ilirea."

An awkward silence fell over us. I itched to ask him more questions but he seemed far too deep in thought to be able to respond. He seemed perfectly happy to stand in utter silence and admire the dragons hunting. As much as I'd agree in a normal situation this was not a normal situation and I wanted to talk to him.

"So, how long have you been living here?" Vrael asked. "For as long as I can remember." I replied shrugging.

Vrael nodded, his expression thoughtful. "And you've lived with your parents all that time?"

"Yes." I answered, frowning.

Vrael shook his head with a smile. "I wasn't quite sure I believed Umaroth when he first told me but I can see the resemblance is uncanny."

"Excuse me?" I asked, still frowning. "Resemblance to whom?"

"Rider Anurin, of course."

* * *

**Review people, it keeps me going coz if you don't I'll stop. Ha. Got ya.**

**Anywho, PM me your thoughts if they're really mean or you just don't want to spam up the reviews page :D Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review anyway :D**


End file.
